The prior art is replete with innerspring constructions, such as mattresses or box springs, in which individual springs are formed and later combined with other elements such as border wires, wood, or upholstery, to create a mattress or box spring. An example of a box spring construction including individual springs is as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,573 to Baright, incorporated by reference. An example of a mattress innerspring construction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,834 to Stumpf, incorporated by reference, which discloses the assembly of several steps of pocketed coils by means of "hot-melt" glue:. Such pocketed coils may be created as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,977 to Stumpf, incorporated by reference, which discloses a coiler which creates individual coil springs from wire. Coil springs exit the coiler and are transferred by gravity and/or compressed air along a curved rod to a pocketing apparatus, which compresses relaxed springs to a relatively short height, whereupon they are inserted into fabric pockets.
Although the above-mentioned prior art methods and apparatus include many advantages, shortcomings do exist. One such shortcoming is a limitation on speed due to the reliance on gravity and/or air pressure to transfer springs from one position to another
Therefore, a need has been recognized for an improved method and apparatus for manufacturing springs for use in bedding, which includes a reliable and time-efficient manner in which to transfer springs from a spring forming apparatus to a spring compression pocketing station.